


Playing At Games

by PrivateWolfyBusiness (AckwardTurtle)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AckwardTurtle/pseuds/PrivateWolfyBusiness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"When you play the game of thrones you win or you die. There is no middle ground." - Cersei Lannister</p><p>Years has passed since the War of the Five Kings and a new conflict is stirring in the Seven Kingdoms as Old Magic awakens, a balance is thrown off, and revenge is sworn. The Game of Thrones begins again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing At Games

**Author's Note:**

> Alright I just wrote all this when I should have been studying for my finals. I'm not sure where exactly I'm going with this, but it started because of the Steter Network and a Game of Thrones reread. The pairings will be added as the characters age up so don't worry about how tiny they are now. It will be a while yet before anyone does anything with anyone. I'm going to try to make this unpredictable, but be warned no one is safe. 
> 
> All the warnings that come with ASOFAI accompany this, so if you aren't familiar with the series know now that this may include depending on how I take this: INCEST, RAPE, GRAPHIC VIOLENCE, MAJOR CHARACTER DEATH, LANGUAGE, and lots of other bad things. As I incorporate them I will add them to the tags.
> 
> Also straight up it's Steter. Though it will be incredibly Slow Burn. The slowest of burns. That mining town that is still burning slow. If you can't stand it, jump ship immediately.
> 
> Lastly there will be quite a few OCs amid the characters, both children and adults.
> 
> Mind you I'm a bit of a cream puff so I don't know how much I will include (I'm a sucker for happy endings and the Red Wedding was traumatizing). I will say that there will definitely be at least a slightly positive ending, though how much angst will be between the end and now I cannot say just yet. I expect this will be long or at least I want it to be.
> 
> UPDATE: The appendix has been updated now that I have a vague plot.

**APPENDIX**

** STARK **

 

{BRANDON STARK}, Lord of Winterfell, Warden of the North, died in the fire,

            -his wife, LADY TALIA, of House Hale, Regent of the North until her son weds,

            -their children:

                        -{TORRHEN}, the eldest son, died in the fire,

                        -LAURA, a maid of twenty,

                        -{ADDAM}, Laura's twin, died in the fire,

                        -DEREK, the heir to Winterfell, a man of eighteen,

                        -CORA, a maid of fifteen,

                        -{SARA}, Cora's twin, died in the fire,

                        -{ANDREW}, a boy of seven, died in the fire,

                        -{PETER}, a babe, died a few weeks after the fire,

            -his siblings:

                        -{LISSA}, his younger sister, widowed, died in the fire,

                                    -her son, {MICHAEL UMBER}, died in the fire,

                         -{RICKARD}, his younger brother, died in the fire,

                                     -his wife, {LADY MIRA}, of House Forrester, died in the fire,

                                     -his son, {UNNAMED}, died unborn in the fire,

            -his mother, {LADY ALYSS}, of House Hornwood, died in the fire,

            -his household:

                        -MAESTER DEATON, counselor, healer, and tutor,

            -his principal lords bannerman:

                        -PETER HALE, Lord of the Beacon,

                                    -his bastard daughter, MALIA, a girl of ten,

                                    -his father, {PATRICK HALE}, died in the fire,

                                    -his wife, {LYANNA REED}, died in the fire,

                                                 -her bastard son, {DAMIAN SAND}, died in the fire,

                                    -their daughter, {SANSA}, died in the fire,

                                    -their son, {UNNAMED}, died unborn in the fire,

                        -MARIN MORMONT, the Lady of Bear Island,

                                    -her sister, BRAEDEN MORMONT, heir to Bear Island,

                         -MICHAEL UMBER, the Lord of the Last Hearth,

                                    -his wife, MICHELLE, of House Finch,

                                                  -his daughter, QUINN, a maid of thirteen,

                                                  -his son, JOSS, a boy of ten,

                                    -his brother, {DESMOND}, husband of Lissa Stark, died of fever,

 

** BARATHEON **

 

RAFAEL BARATHEON, Lord of Storm’s End, Master of Coin,

            -his wife, LADY MELISSA, of House Martell,

            -their children:

                      -SCOTT BARATHEON, a boy of fifteen, heir to Storm’s End,

                      -CAITLIN BARATHEON, a maid of thirteen,

            -his bastard son, LIAM DUNBAR, a boy of ten,

            -his ward, MASON GLOVER, a boy of ten,

            -his household:

                        -SER ROBERT FINSTOCK, steward of Storm’s End,

                                    -his daughter, EMILY,

                        -MAESTER ADDAM, counselor, healer, and tutor,

                        -LADY ANYA DUNBAR, widow,

            -his knights and lords bannerman:

                        -BRUNSKI TALBOT, Lord of Claw Isle,

                                    -his son, BRETT TALBOT, a boy of thirteen,

           

 

** GREYJOY **

 

LAHEY GREYJOY, Lord of the Iron Islands, King of Salt and Rock, Son of the Sea Wind, Lord Reaper of Pyke,

            -his wife, {IRIS}, of House Rowan, died in childbirth,

            -their children:

                        -CAMDEN GREYJOY, their eldest son, captain of the _Hunter_ , heir to Pyke,

                        -ISAAC GREYJOY, their youngest son, a disappointment to his father,

                        -ERICA GREYJOY, their only daughter, suffers from an unknown illness,

            -his brother, ENNIS GREYJOY, Lord Captain of the Iron Fleet,

 

** LANNISTER **

 

DAVID LANNISTER, Lord of Casterly Rock, Warden of the West, Shield of Lannisport,

            -his wife, LADY JEYNE, a cousin,

            -their son, JACKSON LANNISTER, heir to Casterly Rock,

            -their ward, HEATHER DAYNE, engaged to Mieczysław, a maid of fifteen,

            -his siblings:

                        -{KEVAN LANNISTER}, his elder brother,

                        -SER JORDAN LANNISTER, Watcher of Parrish,

            -their cousin, SER THOMAS STILINSKI, bastard of House Lannister, legitimized as Sheriff of the Hill,

                          -his wife {LADY CLAUDIA}, of House Baratheon,

                          -his son, MIECZYSŁAW, heir to the Hill, a boy of fourteen,

 

** TULLY **

 

DEUCALION TULLY, Lord of Riverrun,

            -his wife, LADY JENNIFER, of House Frey,

            -their children:

                        -PAIGE, a maid of eighteen,

            -his siblings:

                        -LADY NATALIE, wed to Robert Arryn,

                        -PRINCESS VICTORIA, wed to Christopher Targaryen,

            -his knights and bannerman:

                        -SER AIDEN FREY, Lord of the Crossing, 

 

** TYRELL **

 

RHYS TYRELL, Lord of Highgarden, Warden of the South, Defender of the Marches, High Marshall of the Reach,

            -his wife, NOSHIKO TYRELL, of somewhere vaguely across the sea,

            -their children:

                        -KIRA TYRELL, a maid of fourteen,

                        -RINKO TYRELL, a maid of ten,

            -his bastard son, AARON TYRRELL, legitimized by King Gerard, heir to Highgarden,

            -his widowed mother-in-law, LADY SATOMI,

            -his household:

                        -MAESTER KEN, counselor, healer, and tutor,

 

** MARTELL **

 

ARAYA CALAVERA, Lady of Sunspear, Princess of Dorne,

            -her husband, SEVERO, of the Free City Pentos,

            -their children:

                        -PRINCESS MELISSA, their eldest daughter, wed to Rafael Baratheon,

                        -PRINCESS KALI, their younger daughter, heir to Sunspear,

                        -PRINCESS TARA, their youngest daughter,

            -her sisters:

                        -PRINCESS ELAENA, younger sister, wed to Gerard Targaryen,

                        -PRINCESS CORRINE, called Desert Wolf, missing for eleven years,

 

** ARRYN **

 

ROBERT ARRYN, Lord of Eyrie, Defender of the Vale, Warden of the East,

            -his wife, LADY NATALIE, of House Tully,

            -their children:

                        -LYDIA ARRYN, a maid of fifteen,

                        -DANIEL ARRYN, heir to the Vale,

            -his bastard daughter, MEREDITH STONE, a maid of sixteen,

            -his mother, LADY LORRAINE, of House Martin,

 

** TARGARYEN **

 

KING GERARD TARGARYEN, the First of His Name,

            -his wife, QUEEN ELAENA, of House Martell, died after the birth of her last child,

            -their children:

                        -PRINCE CHRISTOPHER, heir to the Iron Throne,

                                    -his wife, PRINCESS VICTORIA, of House Tully,

                                    -their children:

                                          -their daughter, PRINCESS ALLISON, a maid of fifteen,

                                          -their son, PRINCE MATTHEW, heir to the Iron Throne,

                        -PRINCESS KATHERINE, Lady of the Kingsguard,

            -his brother:

                        -ALEXANDER TARGARYEN, Lord of Dragonstone, Hand of the King,

                                     -his wife, PRINCESS TAMORA, of House Monroe,

            -his small council:

                        -ALEXANDER TARGARYEN, Hand of the King,

                        -GRAND MAESTER ADRIAN,

                        -RAFAEL BARATHEON, master of coin,

                        -VICTORIA TARGARYEN, master of ships,

                        -JENNIFER BLAKE, master of whispers,

                        -DAVID LANNISTER, master of laws,

                        -SER TYHURST, Lord Commander of the Kingsguard,

            -his court and retainers:

                        -VERNON BOYD, commander of the City’s Watch of King’s Landing,

                        -ETHAN FREY, squire

            -his Kingsguard:

                        -SER TYHURST, Lord Commander,

                        -SER KATE TARGARYEN, called Lady of Silver,

                        -SER BENNETT,

                        -SER GABRIEL,

                        -SER NOLAN


End file.
